


Afton and the Twisted Rewind

by JoeyDrewKinnie



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AATTR, Alcohol, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Child Murder, Eggs Benedict is Michael Afton, F/M, Fire, Fredbear's Family Diner, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Five Nights at Freddy's, Knives, Mind Manipulation, Nightmare Fuel, Possession, Post-Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Psychological Torture, Role Reversal, Scooping, Smoking, William Afton and Dave Miller and Purple Guy are the Same Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyDrewKinnie/pseuds/JoeyDrewKinnie
Summary: What if William Afton was able to rewind a tape and successfully framed Henry Emily as the killer of six children outside Freddy Fazbear''s Pizza? What if instead of killing Charlotte outside the diner, she was killed by her fathers animatronics? And what if Afton gained the rights to Fazbear entertainment and brought his animatronics alongside them?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. Back at Fredbear's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now back in the year 1980, William is returning to Fredbear's Family Diner but with the cost of bad memories now. Did William Afton somehow traumatize himself in the midst of his drive to kill and imprison his old friend? Only time can tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some minor gore scenes involving spring locks here! Just a warning before you go in ^^

June 16th, 1980

It had absolute hell to get his ready and set off to school but he managed. William mentally cursed under his breath as he shook his head in annoyance letting his fingers tap against the wheel in his car as he drove. His expression was completely neutral and was almost nearly devoid of emotion like he had forced his body to never react to any situation. William let his eyes drop towards his glove compartment and as his car came to a pause in traffic he reached into the compartment, a small white box slipped out from it. Afton let out a frustrated huff slowly as he lit the cigarette and pressed it to his lips. 

_ With each puff of smoke and inhale of the toxic chemicals, he felt a twinge of remembrance from his past. He was so familiar with the smell and heat that came with fire and exhaling the cigarette smoke brought back vivid memories. His own screaming and begging filling his mind as he drove. Angered voices of children and their pitiful cries replayed like a broken record in his thoughts, their angered eyes flashing with hatred. "The darkest pit of hell has come to swallow you whole. So don't keep the devil within, old friend."  _

His car came to a screeching stop at the front of the diner as he exhaled cigarette smoke breathing rather ragged in the aftermath. Afton let out a growl muttering multiple curses as he slammed the palm of his hand against the wheel. "Damn kids.." He hissed through clenched teeth just bottling his hands in s fist as he twisted the key and shut the engine off. In the mist of his anger he hadn't thought through the possibility of trauma. "Ugh, you.." William fumed hitting his temple almost like he was scolding his mind for even becoming twisted in fear, it was a weak move that just made him sick to the stomach.

Soon though his eyes drifted to the brightly lit billboard that stood above the entrance of the diner.  _ Fredbear's Family Diner.  _ Afton pushed his hair back and rolled his eyes as he unlocked the door and forced himself to stand up out of the car and go to work. His fingers tucked into his shirt pocket and gingerly took his tag out with a yawn. With his tag clipped on he took one last long draw from the cigarette and crushed it under his palm, the sensation of burning so familiar that no look of discomfort passed. "Let's get this over with." The man in purple mumbled tiredly and discarded his cigarette bud to the side. 

The smell of pizza and birthday cake was the first smell that hit Afton's face on arrival once he was inside the diner. His nose wrinkled at the unpleasant smell and memories it brought, it wasn't like they made great pizza anyways..it was cheap and he preferred the taste of beer and the popcorn you could get at the prize corner. The diner already felt alive with all the vivid colors and many birthday decorations along with arcade games. Two things stood out to William though, the two animatronics that stood in an off state upon the stage. 

_ Fredbear and Springbonnie.  _

William didn't know when he had started walking but his eyes were locked onto Springbonnie as he stared. Afton leaned his body against the platform as his eyes scanned the bunny animatronic. In this moment it felt almost like he had zoned out, memories flooding to the surface..ones he had lost through his haze of madness and descent into that fire.

((!!Some gore ahead!! Skip till you see BOLD TEXT. This is a memory on Afton's part)) 

It was such a vivid memory, agonizing screaming rang in his ears along with the crackle of bones. He felt the pressure on his sides and the pinch- it was a shocking feeling, how agonizing the pain he felt was. His vision started blurring along with his ears ringing as his body seized from the shock and the taste of his own blood fell to his tongue. Choked cries for help and screams filled the air as he tried to cough up the blood that rose out his throat. 

_ "Please get it off!!" Afton screeched out the feeling of his own blood wrenching his clothing being cold against his skin. His hands trembled trying to force apart Springbonnie's clamped jaw- the spring locks latched to the back of his neck cutting down. William wailed out collapsing from the dazed pain trying to helplessly reach for help. His body was burning at the mere movement and with every passing second the suit locked into his flesh more.  _

No one heard his pleas, his struggle for breath as he gasped trying to hold onto life by a thread. Soon he went wan and completely still. Now trapped behind the walls of that cursed pizzeria. 

**((SAFE)**

Afton found himself brought back to reality by the sound of a voice- one he knew right off the bat.  _ Henry Emily.  _ "Hey Will, you alright bud?" His tone was filled with worry and maybe even edged in confusion as he fixed his "friend" with a frown. The man in purple felt his mind immediately grow angered but he forced a grin as he waved a hand to the side dismissively. "I'm great! Just checking Springbonnie is all." He answered though he eyed Fredbear and noted to keep his family away from the diner till he found a different victim. 

Unsure and worried Henry just sighed and smiled nodding with a tilt of his head. "Alright Will, just don't overwork yourself okay?" Henry smiled warmly and cleaned his hands of oil and grease as he turned off towards the employee only room. And William gagged sick to his stomach before he turned and let his fingers run through the rough yet soft fur on the animatronic.

A little girl's giggling came soon after Henry left and the sound caught William's attention, it was a small girl with brunette hair. Her wrist had a green band and William immediately realized who she was- the same little girl that was placed under Security Puppets watch after the incident. Charlotte Emily. But why did she have the band? Did he never notice how she always had it? Man Henry was overprotective. 

William made a 'tch' noise eyeing the arcade seeing her run towards the ball pit and his eyes landed over the tall bear on stage. Such a wicked thought crossed William's mind now, the perfect victim to replace Felix. And  _ Henry's first victim. _


	2. Back at Fredbear's

Summer of April 26, 1991

"How did you do it? How did you become immortal? Do you recall your past life Mr. Afton?"

His past life, ah yes he did indeed recall that life and it was glorious indeed. Though he had perished in that fire and his soul was trapped in that damned fire he still believed he was a winner. His victims were toys in his quest to gain immortality and he had little to no remorse in his mind about the loss of family. He chose a follower who strongly grasped his morals and would twist fear into the life of children and adults alike. In the end he was one the one laughing and standing victorious but his soul didn't rest easy..there was one man who had escaped his clutches. In his search for remnant he had forgotten one man. 

Henry Emily. 

William felt his blood boil just at the mere mention of his former business partner and "friend." Some may've found it odd how the two of them met though. Did he bother to recall such a dreaded memory? No, of course he didn't. In his mind his friend was officially dead to him but why? The damned fire in the pizzeria that's why! Afton understood that all this was because of Henry and Michael and so his soul laid in anger with a burning intent to destroy his friends legacy. Only one problem lay in Afton's wake for vengeance though, he was dead. 

The man in purple found himself cursing to the ceiling- well sorta he was in hell after all, everything was mostly a dark eerie void filled with the voices of his victims. William trembled enraged by this revelation returning to his mind, not only was Henry content and had killed him off but Henry died by his own hands as well. Long after Afton's death he had found news that Henry Emily soon committed suicide due to grief and maybe even because he wanted to be with Charlotte. 

Pathetic. 

There must be a way out of the hell he sat in, but how? Vanny! Of course why didn't he think of it before? She was a follower and smart too. All he had to do was get her attention again..and he knew the perfect persona to do so. 

For in her dreams he'd whispered and hoped for her compliance. His soft lies intrigue the young and naive women who were more than ecstatic to make their leader proud. Vanny spent countless cold nights in the somber atmosphere of her office. Her head bowed as her blue eyes fixed on a small black cassette tape, she had been tinkering with wiring and installing a hardware powerful enough to store energy. A sound drew her attention towards the open office door..one of a small child whimpering and sniffing, who could be here? Vanny slipped her cassette into a desk drawer and brought a mascot-like head towards her chest.

It was colored like vanilla and had small patches of pink on the facial structure. Atop it's head stood two oval shaped objects curving down in a drooping fashion. Her mask. A bunny one of course, just like her leader. Almost like a shadow in the night she was gone from sight, disappearing through the brightly lit area of Fazbear''s Disco Park. Now in costume she was light on her feet and found it more than easy to track her way throughout the park and soon she halted. Crying. Vanny tipped her bright red eyes towards the stage room with a quiet interest. 

"Be still Gregory..I think she's found us.." Sounded the robotic voice of Glamrock Freddy who tried his best to speak in a soft tone. Vanny would've giggled at their mistake but crept toward drawing a sharp knife from her mascots pocket near her thigh. As she drew towards the sound she heard Glamrock Freddy shift making a stiff jeering sound with his robotic arm which gave her the perfect opening. She struck. 

Glamrock Freddy let out a sharp yelp stumbling out of his hiding place causing a little boy with raven hair to almost fall from his opened stomach. "Run Gregory!" Freddy screeched not loud enough to scare Gregory but enough to make the young boy skid off and run. The bear turned his head towards the white bunny and growled as she approached with a black remote. "Get back you psychopath! He didn't do anything!!" Freddy yelled out though his bravery was laced with worry and fear. 

Vanny giggled one hand covering the opened mascot mouth almost like she was covering her smile. "You're cranky Freddy, don't worry I'll put Gregory to bed for you!" She whispered gingerly, tucking her knife into pocket before pressing a red button on her remote.

"You crazy!-" Freddy's voice cut out and his eyes went black as his body collapsed to the checkered floor. Vanny skipped past and gingerly pulled a small white covering over Glamrock Freddy, her head shaking. "Poor teddy bear, so very cranky today huh?" She giggled and halted shifting her gaze to the theme park side of the diner. Vanny had a victim. Let's just say it took awhile to trap poor little Gregory but she soon caught him on the stage near Roxanne Wolf who was currently shut down. 

"Don't worry little Gregory, I'm here to protect you from these blasted animatronics.." Vanny's voice was shocking and gently sounding like she was genuinely worried about his well being. It was an act of course. She extended a hand toward the cowering boy and relaxed her posture, using her years of working with children to her advantage.

Gregory hugged his knees though he glanced up at Vanny and trembled trying to calm down. His entire body was shaking, his cheeks lined in tears and an unwavering fear in his green eyes. As Vanny crouched down and outstretched her arms he had begun to slowly calm, was she telling the truth? Gregory didn't know what to do but soon he found himself stuck against her. His head tucked under her mascot head as he hugged her trembling.

For a split second Vanny lost her posture remembering her daughter's hugging her, their gleefully smiling faces in her memory. "We love you mommy!" She faintly heard making her fingers fidget against her blades handle quietly. 

"Don't go soft on me Vanessa!!!" Afton cried out in an enraged tone causing her body to seize in fear and grasp her blade handle. "I'm sorry, you'll be safe soon..I promise." Her voice wavered as she gulped back her emotions and drew out her blade slowly hugging Gregory back.

Even in her crazed state it hurt to pull this stunt but she had to pull through, for fear of William. Her knife drew downwards and she heard a choked cough which made her tear up ever so slightly. Soon it went completely silent and even the animatronics gazed upon the bunny with a disappointed stare almost. It made her shiver. 

-

Back inside her office, Vanny held a small syringe of a glowing red substance above a cassette. She gingerly started working, never taking her attention from the project till she was positive that it had been done right. The cassette made glitching noises and fizzed but started replaying audio. Audio from Fredbear, a greeting he'd use for children back in the day. Vanny stared and pressed the play button along with the spirit of William Afton. 

Everything was black and silent for William. But then he felt it..his heart beating in his ears, the sound of a ringing alarm, distinct laughter and a tv switching between channels. 

William gasped his body swinging up from his bed as he awoke. He gazed upon the calendar and saw the date June 16,1980. Did it really work!? William threw his blanket away from his legs and dashed to his bathroom and turned the light on. His hands caressed his face and he grinned widely realizing it was real. His features twisted in a sinister manner. 

"Finally...I'm free again.." 

"Dad come on! It's almost time for school!" Came the voice of a small female almost sounding around the age of eight which made William's expression soften. He turned his attention over his shoulder and called back. "Alright sweetheart!" William called and chuckled slowly, his eyes scanning the room till they fell upon the security guard outfit in his dresser. "Time to do things right.."


	3. A Murder in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spotting Henry Emily's children in the diner, Afton gets a interesting idea on how he could change the narrative of his story.

_**Fredbear's Family Diner, 10:55 A.M** _

_**June 16,1980** _

William tapped his chin eyeing the small brunette girl and glanced towards this Employee Only door with a smirk and chuckle.  _ He knew exactly how to kill her.  _ But it wasn't the tactic he used before..he'd find a way to make Fredbear attack her and Henry would think it was  _ his fault _ for Charlotte getting killed.

So Afton rolled his sleeves up to his forearm as he ducked under the stage curtains. In the back hidden behind purple curtains was a hidden storage closet in which he used to grab some tools and smirked to himself as he did so. 

He sighed placing a hand over the compartment on Fredbear's back, he unlocked the compartment and took a screw silently working with a yawn. Nearby the speakers fizzed and glitched getting turned on from Henry who was working the control panel under the stage. William raised a brow and shrugged it off sighing tiredly, his arms strained at the long exposure holding the heavy animatronic up but he pressed pass the pain.

" _ Hey Will? Would you mind putting the Spring bonnie costume on for this birthday party?"  _ Henry questioned his head lifted up from under the stage as he cleaned his face of oil. His shirt was stained in oil and pizza as well showing how committed he was to succeed in this pizzeria. 

William started feeling a chill just eyeing Spring bonnie with a nervous frown. "Heh, sure thing Hen." He started forcing yet another smile as he gulped and shook his head closing the compartment on Fredbear. He turned off the stage and headed to the employees only door trying to shake the feeling of fear; but why was he afraid of such a dumb thing? It was a silly suit..all he had to do was be cautious and follow through on his plan. If it worked it all would be Henry Emily. As the murderer of six children at Freddy Fazbear''s location.

-

After a while William emerged from the employee only room wearing that yellow bunny costume. Now the diner was filled with life, kids running around, parents sitting at the tables, guards watching the doors. Giggles and the distant sound of arcade games filled his ears reminding him of his past and he shook his head as he headed to start handing out cake making sure not to set off the guards being suspicious of his presence. As he worked he started to think on whether or not he should try to pull this right now? It was pretty early, he still had three years to hide this scheme.

Charlotte giggled running past William with a golden bonnie toy, a small boy about eight ran after her. Sammy. Hmm. No second guesses William, you know exactly what you want to do. He thought as he started towards the two children quietly. 

**_((Child murder and kidnapping ahead))_ **

Security Puppet watched over the children his eyes fixed to scan those green bands as he watched silently. He didn't see William go to the camera room though and once inside William was sure to shut all the camera's off and turn that animatronic off. 

In his Spring Bonnie suit still he crouched down to the twins and spoke. "Okay kids, me and your dad have a big surprise..but you gotta follow me this way okay?" He asked trying to sound as friendly as possible and stood up watching the twins look at each other. Charlotte felt uncomfortable and tugged Sammy's hand whispering that she was scared but Sammy laughed and pulled her along. "C'mon sis, it'll be fun!" He giggled guiding her along happily.

_ Aw how cute.  _

The man in purple chuckled as he went to the exit door and opened the door quietly. Both of them followed excitedly not knowing where he was leading them. William checked seeing most people were distracted by the animatronics on stage or their kids birthday. As he locked the exit door he went to his car and slipped a small pistol from his glove compartment turning to look at Charlotte and Sammy. One hand hidden behind his back hiding that gun as he approached the twins. "Alright..my surprise for Henry is here okay?" He asked, feeling a grin plastered across his face as he clicked the gun.

_ Two gunshots rang through the empty alleyway and a scream was heard. Charlotte collapsed besides her brother and Sammy started shaking in fear as Afton approached laughing like a maniac. "Aww to bad you're sister got so shocked by my surprise! Here, take your surprise too!!" His gun rang out another shot and Sammy was on the ground as well. _

(( **_It's over :"( ))_ **

**_-_ **

Purple Guy stood in the bathroom his head lowered as he splashed water into his face and sighed shakily. It took him a while to hide those bodies but he managed and knew how it would affect Henry Emily. His thoughts buzzed trying to think of a way to get out of this, did he think he could just frame Henry now? Or..he could just leave it be. Besides those kids were his hell so perhaps it wasn't worth the risk at the moment.

William tied his hair back and exited the bathroom rubbing his eyes as he placed his security guard hat on. Henry was taking a small nap in the breakroom meanwhile.  _ He's asleep. Will thought, rubbing his chin in thought, he glanced at the gun he had on his belt and grinned quietly.  _

_ Perfect.  _

_ His efforts were rewarded once he gingerly placed the gun under Henry's hand and dialed the police, quoting that a murder had taken place and the killer was still on the premises.  _ He didn't know that Security Puppet was already possessed by Charlotte's spirit though and she knew who had done it.  _ It wasn't my father, he never wears the Springbonnie suit.  _ She thought quietly, her eyes gazing down at the black and white stripes that lined her arms and hands. Why would he take innocent lives like this? Her thoughts though were interrupted by the sudden jarring noise of police sirens followed by red and blue lights.

Henry Emily sat up and flinched feeling the cold metal of a gun in his hand, he dropped it and trembled hearing the police enter the diner. William was there at the scene and pointed the police to him, all the police saw was Henry standing there with a gun on the floor. His clothes were sprained in red but it wasn't blood.  _ They didn't know that. _

Can you blame the police for being afraid when they saw this? He looked so guilty and it was hard not to think it was him.  _ "We found the bodies of two children..gunshot wounds." A voice came over the walkie talkie as the police approached Henry and forced his hands into cuffs. _

_ "We will take you into custody till further notice." The policeman stated and Henry starred in disbelief just stammering in confusion and shock as he was dragged off.  _ The Puppet cried up inside watching helplessly as her father was dragged off and he yelped for William's help to back him up on this situation.

The man in purple didn't give a look of sympathy and simply grinned coldly as he pulled the gloves off and shook his head slowly. He followed and looked out the window of the diner where Henry was being put into a police car. Emily was in tears at the sight of his children being zoomed to an ambulance. It was such a nice scene and truly felt like a victory in his book. 

"We will close the diner for further exception. You are free to go Mr. Afton, we will call you into a hearing at the office as soon as we can."

"Of course sir, thank you." Afton quoted bowing his head respectfully as he exited the diner and headed to his car.  _ His plan was officially set in motion.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad- also I dunno how to police so we can use game logic lmao.


	4. My Little Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to have gone as planned now having Henry in jail, but things aren't that great at the Afton household.

June 16, 1980

10:00 P.M, Afton Household. 

William was on the road, his car driving in the heavy rain and darkness as he sighed in frustration and tiredness. It had taken forever to get out of that damn interview and acting all sappy and innocent made him nauseous. His lips extracted the smoke yet again and he sighed softly letting his head tilt as he yawned. 

Henry Emily had been placed under custody and was expected for the death of his twins. Even with the little evidence they couldn't do much till they found evidence against the accusations. The car cut off and came to a stop in front of a purple house and Afton scratched his chin yawning and extracted the keys taking his leave from the car and made his way to the still dimly lit household. Will sighed in annoyance unlocking the door quietly and just as he entered he was greeted by his screaming wife. 

**_((Some unpleasant things- like yelling and fighting ahead. Not a very happy marriage))_ **

_"I can't believe you! The kids were at school for three hours, you lazy bastard!"_ Maria screamed slamming a hand on the table looking beyond furious. She was gone by morning to teach ballet lessons and she couldn't help working late to the afternoon but William worked night shifts most of the time.

 _"Oi, fuck off! I had work and an accident happened! It wasn't my fucking fault!"_ William yelled back, narrowing his eyes angrily and making a mocking noise just rolling his eyes. Maria screamed and growled under her breath as she gestured to the bedrooms upstairs. _"I can't believe you!! The kids couldn't be kidnapped or died! Stop being a child!"_ She growled furrowing her brows in anger as she shook her head and took her purse. _"I can't handle this anymore.."_

William tensed realizing what she meant and rushed to the kitchen to stand in front of her immediately making a sympathetic face and "tearing" up. _"I'm so sorry love..I didn't mean it..I know we've both been so stressed."_ He paused and reached out hugging her close as he sighed, to his surprise she broke down crying and hugged him back. _"I'm sorry Will..I don't want to lose them.."_ She whispered, choking back tears as she hugged her husband. 

William rubbed her back gently and frowned, shaking his head as he spoke in a soft tone _. "It's okay my ballerina..we all make mistakes."_ He was soft and gentle which put Maria a bit off and she leaned away suspiciously as she stared. _"You're doing this so I won't leave..you lying jerk!"_ She pushed him off and gripped her purse shoving past the other in anger. 

_**((End of fighting))** _

Then he heard crying and rolled his eyes in annoyance, _the kids._ There was Felix and Michael standing on the staircase fearfully trembling at the sight unfolding in the living room. Maria teared up and ran over taking Felix's hand and attempting to get Michael who simply ran back to his room. _"I'm taking the kids, Mike can leave too but it's his choice.."_ She kissed her son's head and started up the stairs speaking more clearly. 

_"I'm taking Elizabeth too.."_

For the first time William felt his heart drop and he teared up rushing after her with a genuine look of hurt. " _Maria please..not her..please I love Liz with all my heart..I promise I'll prove it."_ Afton whispered sounding truly torn by the thought of losing his daughter to which Maria starred shocked by it. _William did care._ Her eyes gazed at the door and she bit her lip shaking. " _Okay Will, but first thing if she gets hurt or you hurt someone. I will take her too.."_ She paused a sadden look in her eyes as she pulled the frightened Felix with her. " _Goodbye William.."_

The man in purple gulped his emotions down as he sighed hearing the front door slam closed. He hesitated but stood up and knocked on his daughter's door pausing before he peeked in. Elizabeth was huddled up crying as she held her Spring bonnie plushie. She looked so lost and sad and William felt the bitter feeling of regret and sorrow. "Oh no, sweetheart.." He muttered entering her room and taking a seat on her bed quietly.

 _"Daddy..did..did mommy leave?"_ Elizabeth hiccuped crawling over to Will who opened his arms and allowed her to cuddle close and cry into his chest. "What? No hon, she's just mad but she'll be back princess." He smiled quietly brushing her hair as she held the plushie and looked up wiping her tears. _"You won't leave right daddy?" She wept and Will gave a shocked expression murmuring softly. "No baby, daddy isn't going anywhere. I promise..just get some rest princess."_

Elizabeth smiled softly and nodded slowly resting her head against his chest falling asleep against her father. Afton continued petting her head the memory of Circus Baby emerging making him shiver in sorrow and regret. **_I will keep her away from that animatronic, even if it interferes with my plans._ **


	5. A Helping Hand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Henry is in jail he has to learn to live amongst the inmates, though he receives a helping hand from a unlikely friend.  
> (Short chapter)

**_June 18,1980_ **

**_9:30 A.M, Utah, Hurricane Prison_ **

**_"Move it ladies! We got a line forming!"_ ** One male cop yelled over the commotion of the busy prison, sounds of cells slamming closed, inmates chattering and the kitchen cleaning dishes sounded throughout the prison. Through this heavy crowd, Henry Emily followed through, now dressed in an orange jumpsuit with the word  **_Hurricane_ ** on top of the back. His wrists were cuffed along with his ankles and he was following behind inmates.

**_3 years._ **

Henry heard that sentence ring in his mind buzzing in the engineer's mind like an unwanted fly near his food. No one gave testimony for him due to his fingerprints being found on the weapon and him being the "only" person able to access security cameras. It felt unfair and his stomachs swirled in discomfort at the smell and sights he saw in this prison. He hadn't even been able to see his kids before he was put into prison, he heard that Utah was odd with justice but this was just  **_unfair._ ** Not like he could object everything was against him and he just had to swallow that truth. 

Everyone here was rough on the edges, cold stares and growls sent towards anyone who looked at them funny. It felt so alien and Henry couldn't stop the feeling of isolation and fear from climbing up his spine. He didn't belong here yet it was something he couldn't escape, all the things in his mind made him dizzy. Regret filled his mind when he remembered how he'd never see his children and that they might think **he had killed them.**

Before another thought could pass his mind he was towards his cell and the cop removed the cuffs from his wrist. Emily sighed softly taking a seat in his bed huddling against the wall. His knees were pressed to his chest and he hugged them close, shivering as tears pricked the ends of his eyes. 

Little did he know there was a man watching over his every move, his eyes burning in bitterness and hatred as his image rose from the mirror in form of a broken down Spring bonnie animatronic. His fur was a moldy color, covered from head to mouth with patches of red and wire sticking out from the exposed patches. **_Springtrap_ ** . Those once blue eyes now a dark purple. 

((William is still connected to Springtrap? Yeah basically- think about how advanced Afton is in tech, he is still in hands with 2022 Vanny who has a cassette. Remember this is a sci-fi universe, transferring your consciousness into an object or existing thing is more than possible. Think of it like what happened in FNAF VR- sorry if this makes absolutely no sense. Springtrap looks kinda like the one from Springtrap and Delilah for clarification. ))

It took Henry quite some time to look up but once he did he was terrified nearly falling off his bed from shock. He almost screamed but the bunnies piercing stare put him to a silent state as he stammered wondering if this was a hallucination.

**_"Henry.."_ ** The creature acknowledged the other in a cold matter as he stared down at the frightened man. Henry couldn't believe that this creature knew who he was and felt his throat tighten as he tensed. " **_Who..who are you?"_ ** Henry questioned his voice cracking as he slowly pushed himself up though he tripped over himself and shivered at the sight. 

" **_I'm here to help..a friend if you will. You need help surviving prison right?"_ ** Springtrap hummed a smirk plastered across his lips just as the engineer fumbled and landed on his palms against the sink. Henry closed his eyes as he lowered his head and nodded slowly, he knew he wouldn't make it in such a violent environment. Hell he must've been going crazy already! Two days here and his mind was burned like toast.  _ He was desperate for help. _

Once Springtrap saw that exchange he grinned widely and let out a chuckle.  **_"Perfect! All you have to do is follow these simple instructions.."_ ** He hesitated eyeing the environment before speaking in a quiet tone, chuckling as he spoke. A even more cold and demented look coming as he observed Henry manage to scavenge parts and make a small knife. 

**_This was the perfect plan._ **

**_-_ **

**_Afton Household_ **

**_10:00 A.M_ **

William lifted his head from his work, his features hidden in the shadows of his workshop. He had a table filled with animatronic parts and a simple lamp lit the table though now as he painted and blueprinted ideas.  _ He decided to never install Baby with a scoop.  _ Everything had fallen into place like a puzzle, he owned the rights to the franchise and wasn't in jail for his crimes..and now? He could actually pull off Henry becoming a cold blooded killer.  **_He had three years to twist that man_ **

Afton smirked coldly as he wiped the sweat and oil from his face. Soon he could no longer conceal his excitement and happiness and laughed maniacally, his hands covering the white shiny parts of his Funtime animatronics. He truly was the ringmaster in this game and it was thrilling nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, still figuring out ideas as I go along. ^^' Hope it's good enough to show how Henry's doing though.
> 
> UPDATED: Hey there lovely readers! Here's an unrelated note for those of you wanting more chapters! AATTR is officially on a hiatus till further notice >3
> 
> I'm real sorry for disappointing y'all but I'm real busy and Chapter 6 is a mess of what's next in lore wise, I hope it doesn't end up cancelled but that might end up as the road. Good news is that the week of Christmas or even next week, I might start working on 6's draft and developing the side story with the Michael as a night guard and Maria.
> 
> I hope you all understand! I also need a break cause god knows school hasn't been nice, but thank you for all the love and support! I never expected to get all this traction and couldn't be more thankful. You all are the best, thank you ^^ and I'll see you next time when I hopefully got 6-7 finished 💕


	6. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has begun folks..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter ;0

_ (MAJOR TIME JUMP- Will has just been running the pizzeria alone, no killing yet. Michael is 18, Elizabeth is 10. Maria officially divorced from William. Utah police are investigating the 1980 case again and closed the pizzeria due to health and parent complaints. Time jump is cause William has been working on animatronics and staying low to influence Henry. Just have to understand that I can't be putting too much filler, who knows this series might end up with 100 chapters due to FNAF lore.) _

**_January 1st, 1981_ **

**_Afton Household_ **

**_Hurricane, Utah- News Post_ **

**_Fredbear's Family Diner (OFFICIALLY CLOSED)_ **

**_"Owner of Fredbear's Family Diner, William Afton closes the diner on account to start a new pizzeria. The Springbonnie and Fredbear animatronics have been placed into Afton's hands and will be used further by him. Many people speculate new animatronics and a completely new brand from Henry Emily's."_ ** _ That was a caption under news for Utah's press, it had been a year after Sammy and Charlotte's deaths. The Security Puppet now laid in storage at the back of Afton's house.  _

William tapped a wrench against a robotic leg his mind elsewhere as he thought. His clothes were stained in paint and oil along with cuts and bruises on his arms from working on robots and not watching what he was doing. His eyes swept across the room and fell upon the red and white clown robot that sat deactivated in the corner.  _ Circus Baby. She was more complex because he still installed the kidnapping maximums but made it less deadly, just as a precaution.  _

There was a door creak from behind and a brunette boy about in his teens came out with a weary smile. "Hey dad, are you going to eat supper?" Mike asked holding the doorknob just staying a distance and keeping his tone at a respectful tone.  _ Maybe a hint of fear hidden there too. _

William waved a hand nodding as he sighed softly. "Yeah Mike, I'll be there in a bit..got to finish work and clean up..watch Liz okay?" He muttered, turning to lift up his toolbox and start working on a blue and white animatronic. And with that Michael nodded faintly and closed the door behind him huffing softly. By this time Michael was used to his father's antics and how he usually just disregarded health and family.

Mike ran an unsteady hand through his brown hair and walked through the quiet Afton household. It was only lit in the living room and kitchen,the sound of the tv playing in the distance. He entered the kitchen and smiled seeing Elizabeth sitting at the table playing with a doll and giggling. As he went past he patted her head and smiled softly as he took the leftovers out and heated it in the microwave.

He set the plates on the table and took a seat beside his sister, a soft chuckle coming as he helped fix her bow and started eating. "Where's daddy?" She asked bouncing in her seat as she grinned watching her older brother with gleefull giggles. Mike forced a smile as he played with the broccoli on his plate. "Working Liz, but don't worry I'll read you a story okay? Finish your food and go get ready for bed.." He whispered, earning a sharp nod and excited laugh from the younger Afton sibling. "Okay Mike!" Elizabeth bounced and finished up the last of her food before she jumped down and skipped off to the upstairs area just singing happily.

" _ He says he wants to help but he locks himself in the basement everyday."  _ Michael complained, rolling his eyes with a shake of his head as he left upstairs as well.

Meanwhile in the basement, William was nearly finished with his animatronics just uncovering a shiny blue bunny from the selves. He fixed his eyes on the pink and white bear animatronic and locked the puppet to Freddy's hand. " _ Heh..it's done." Will smirked callously as he stepped back admiring his work quietly.  _

-

**_January 3rd, 1981_ **

**_Construction day of Circus Baby's Pizza_ **

_ William shook hands with Utah's head of construction and handed a blueprint to the other. Now having his animatronics in storage and a plan to finally create a new line of work. All he had to do next was focus on his work and collect remnant.  _

_ His son Michael had decided to take up a night guard job and that gave William time to be with Elizabeth which was good. It wasn't like he cared much if Mike joined his line of work besides the animatronics were made to kill kids not teens, or so he expected them to only kill kids.  _

_ In front of the killer was a building in the making, once the old diner but now rebuild and he hoped everything would work. Even if Elizabeth went towards Baby it shouldn't kill her, the only problem was Felix was gone and he couldn't protect him. Whatever, just ignore that selfish woman, she didn't have any right to talk or treat him the way she had.  _

_ "One day we will meet again. And that time you'll be with me forever.." Will whispered softly rubbing his thumb across the family photo in his wallet and smiled genuinely though it slipped the moment he looked up at the building.  _ **_I got a family to destroy._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Still on a officially hiatus till January 💖


End file.
